Salvation and a new friend
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: dangerous task, and a new friend, a ninja and a samurai.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi Yojimbo, perform a secret mission, release the prisoners, Lord of Heb's Castle.

The task was dangerous and difficult, but Usagi decided to do it, because the prisoners were all Noriyuki's most faithful servants. And Noriyuki was his friend, so he helped.

The task was not really easy, but Usagi managed to get into the dungeon, and release the prisoners.

When the prisoners were released, Usagi noticed that in one cell, did not sit servant but a ninja turtle.

" _What on earth?_ " he wondered.

Usagi opened the prison door, The turtle was startled, seeing Usagi.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked.

"Do not be afraid, I will not do you any harm" Usagi said, and held both hands visible.

The turtle calmed down, and Usagi looked at her. The turtle was his peers, he was wearing a blue kimono, and a blue mask. The turtle's kimono was torn, and had wounds in everywhere.

"What is your name? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"I'm Leonardo, and I am the Master Splinter, the pupil and his son." Leonardo said and smiled kindly.

Usagi had heard of him, Usagi helped Leonard out of the cell, and helped everyone out of the Hebi Castle.

When everyone was safe with Noriyuk. Usagi took care of Leonardo's wounds, offered food and drink.

And Leonardo told that: Lord Hebi, had wanted, Splinter and he and his brother would have joined him.

"My master did not want it because it would not be honorable." Leonardo said seriously.

"Hebi kidnapped me, and tried to force me to join him, I refused, so I ended up in jail. But thanks to you, I am free again, and I am beholden to you " Leonardo added, and bowed himself to the praise.

"It was a pleasure to help," Usagi said and smiled at the new friend.

"Now, I have to go home, my family is worried about me, I've been away from home, as early as three days." Leonardo said. And Usagi understood.

Before leaving, Leonardo said:"See you again, my friend," and so they saw.

end

 **see also: Transformers : bath, Bath time, Cody and water, The right princess. Perheen puolesta.**

 **Comments, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Master Splinter lived with his sons, bamboo in the woods, perfect hideaway. For the bamboo was there densely, and it was a peaceful place to live.

One day, Leonardo went for a walk. Leonardo knew how to move in a dense bamboo forest, and look out for the traps. Don was tuned for intruders.

In the same Leonardo spotted Usagi, lying unconscious on the grass.

"Usagi!" Leo cried out and rushed to help her friend.

Leo noticed that Usagi was wounded in the shoulder, and that he had a high fever.

"Do not worry about my friend, I'll help you," Leo said and took Usagi to his home.

There Splinter cleansed and bound Usagi's wound. And Leonardo, keep watch over his friend, all day, all night, until the morning. In the morning Usagi's fever dropped, and he woke up.

Usagi immediately noticed Leonardo.

"Leonardo-san ... where am I?" Usagi asked, and looked around.

"You are in my home, do not worry you are safe but what happened?" Leo asked, and smiled kindly.

Usagi reported that he had fought against the enemies. He had won, but was wounded. And he did not remember how he came to the bamboo forest.

"You can rest here until you're okay. you helped me, I'll help you now." Leonardo said, and recalled that when Usagi autoi her dungeon.

"Thanks to my friend," Usagi said with joy.

"you're welcome" Leonardo said with a smile.

end


	3. Chapter 3

A different version of how Leonardo and Usagi met. That's extra story.

Leonardo was a Geishu clan in jail, He was accused as a traitor ninja.

But it was not true, Leonardo was quietly returning home, when Geishun soldiers to arrest him. The soldiers had forced him to fight, and Leonardo was caught.  
Now Leonardon was sitting in jail, his hands clinging to the wall.

Leonardo was being interrogated, the soldiers wanted to know whether he was an enemy.  
And though Leonardo said he was not an enemy, but no one believed him because he was a ninja.

" _Not good, how can I prove that I'm not an enemy?_ " Leonardo thought, he had been left alone in the dungeon, And worse, his family did not know where he was.

In the same the prison door opened, and the white rabbit came in. the lion had a bowl in his hand,and he stared at Leonardo.

Leo swallowed,

" _What does he want?_ " he thought scared.

It was clear that this was a samurai rabbit, it immediately saw already two sword.

Samurai comes closer to Leo, Leo trembled. Leonardo knew himself helpless when he was tied up.

"Are you the ninja who broke into Lord Noriyuk's lands?" Samurai asked coldly.

"Y-yes" Leo answered and looked at the samurai.

Samurai began dishes Leonardo.

"I am Miyamoto Usagi, and who are you?" Usagi asked.

"Leonardo," Leo replied, and was very grateful for the food, he was hungry.

"Tell what you are doing here, what is your intention?" Usagi asked.

"I have already said! I'm not the enemy, even though I'm a ninja, I was just on my way home, I got lost a little bit from the route, and those soldiers, without any good cause! attacked me, " Leonardo said miserably.

Usagi looked for a long time Leonardo, finally he said:"I believe you, I see you're good."

"Really?"Leo asked with delight.

"Yes, and do not worry I'll help you," Usagi promised.

Usagi talked with Noriyuki, and Leonardo was released.

Noriyuki apologized for Leonardo, the soldiers just want to protect him from the enemies, and of course, Leo forgave.

And so Leonardo was allowed to go home, but he had received Usagista, a new friend.

END


End file.
